Doppelgänger
by lil7miss7sarcastic
Summary: Doppelgänger- a German word used in English to talk about any double or someone that looks exactly like another person. Completely inspired by HIMYM!


Blair Waldorf was just drifting off to sleep when her phone rang. She squinted at the caller id in the dim light, wondering who had dared to interrupt her beauty sleep. She had a date with Nate the next day and it was important for her to get sufficient rest.

It was Chuck. Blair sighed and answered the call.

"He-llo?" she didn't bother to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Waldorf! You need to come here. Fast!"

She sighed again. No 'Sorry for calling late' or anything- but this was typical Chuck Bass.

"And why should I?" she asked coldly.

"Because I need to show you something." Even though loud music was playing in the background, Blair could sense the excitement in his voice.

"What? I can't come now."

"The limo will pick you up in 5." And he hung up. Blair stared at her orange Motorola in amazement. Chuck had practically _demanded_ her to come wherever the hell he was. For a moment she considered not going, but Blair had never seen Chuck so excited about something. "Fine Chuck, you win." She crumbled.

Minutes later Blair was standing outside her building, a red headband placed over her messy curls. The limo arrived right on time and she hopped in, grateful for the warm interiors.

"Where are we going Arthur?" she asked.

"Victrola."

Blair raised her brows. Victrola was a new strip club, nay, burlesque in town. Just yesterday Chuck was raving about it. But why did he want her there? Did he want her to go up on the stage and dance or something?

The limo stopped and Blair got out. The exterior of the club was fairly common-place. Nothing that great, she thought critically.

"Hot!" a nearby drunkard called out, leering at her.

"Fuck off." She said frostily.

"Hot-ter!" he licked his lips. Blair winced.

"You heard what the lady said." Chuck suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped in between.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Chuck Bass." he growled. That statement must have sounded dangerous, for the drunkard backed off. "One call and you could be behind bars." The man made a wise decision and fled.

"Wow, Chuck in shining armor," Blair remarked, "Truly a paradox."

Chuck smirked. "Is this your way of thanking me? You know that guy might be a creep but he _does_ have good taste." He said, looking at her from head to toe.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You're no better than him."

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you actually _like_ my comments."

"What do you mean?" she asked hastily.

"What I mean is that you're too obsessed with Nate to…you know…explore, other, _better_ avenues."

Blair cocked her head to one side. "Are you proposing something?"

"Maybe I am." He leaned in closer.

Blair smacked his arm. "Gross. Now are we going inside or what?"

Chuck nodded. "Ladies first."

Blair's first impression was that of class instead of crass and understated elegance. Chuck must have noticed that she was impressed with Victrola's décor, for he smiled proudly and steered her towards the stage, where dancers were gyrating to music in a manner that, surprisingly, didn't make Blair cringe.

"So…what's the surprise?"

"There, look at the brunette in green."

Blair followed his gaze. She gasped. "Oh my effing god, she looks like me!" She watched in amazement as the stripper unzipped her dress to hoots and catcalls. Chocolate curls and brown eyes. It was like Blair was looking at her own reflection.

"She looks _exactly_ like you" Chuck agreed.

"_And_ she's a hooker." Disdain colored her tone.

"A stripper." He corrected.

"Same difference." Blair turned towards him sharply. "So you roused me out of my warm bed, brought me to a burlesque club in the middle of the night, put me in the danger of sexual harassment, just so that I could watch a stripper, who looks like me, perform?"

Chuck nodded solemnly. Blair sighed wearily.

"Just drop me home, Bass."

"You can take the limo. I'll go 'talk' to Blair over there." He said, raising his glass in the dancer's direction.

"She's not Blair!" the 'real' Blair exclaimed. "She's only a random skank who just _happens_ to look like me due to some freak of nature. And don't you _dare_ touch her!" she added.

"Whatever, Waldorf." He smirked.

As Blair made her way out, she saw Chuck following her. She turned towards him questioningly.

"Change of plan." He explained, "Why settle for the duplicate when one can have the real thing?" he whispered hotly in her ear.

She pushed him away. "Ew Chuck! Never gonna happen."

"Oh it will happen." he grinned, "Next year, I promise."

Blair laughed.

"Let's see, Bass."


End file.
